greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Maggie Pierce
Renaming Page Should we rename this page to Maggie Pierce? It was created back when she didn't know how to name herself yet in the season 10 finale, but now she's clearly gone with Maggie. Tooniee (Page me!) 14:34, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *I think we should stick with full legal names for guest stars and recurring characters (e.g., Lawrence Jennings, Francesca McNeil). That's fairly consistently what it is across the wiki here. The only exception I can think of is Denny, which is a page created long before we were around. For series regulars, like Callie and Izzie, who go by nicknames full-time, the nicknames are better, but if we've got Lawrence Jennings, I think we should have Margaret Pierce. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 15:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I was just suggesting because I think Maggie's more of a special kind of guest star than Lawrence was. Anyway, I think it's just a matter of time before she's upped to series regular. Tooniee (Page me!) 18:21, October 15, 2014 (UTC) *I'm in total denial about that. It's basically inevitable (unless she dies), but I find myself not wanting to think about it because I don't want it to happen. That's really the only reasoning I had for keeping it, was consistency. I'm not opposed to her page saying Maggie. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 23:22, October 15, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Consistency is important. Tooniee (Page me!) 16:48, October 16, 2014 (UTC) *So are we settling on keeping it Margaret for now, possibly changing it to Maggie when/if she becomes a series regular? I want to make sure we're on the same page. Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:14, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Yup. Tooniee (Page me!) 15:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Meredith in the infobox I think it might be time to add Meredith in her infobox, as the two of them clearly started off a relationship when Meredith accepted Maggie into her life. Tooniee (Page me!) 16:28, October 17, 2014 (UTC) *I was going to bring that up to you, but forgot because I was busy basking in the glow of how awesome the episode was. Hehe. Do you want to modify the box to add a separate category or just put her in with siblings? Nerdfightergirl (talk) 22:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I'd just put her with siblings. Tooniee (Page me!) 14:01, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Salary She only makes 126k a year? It's kinda sad for being the department head and Cristina, as a fellow, made 300k Adding Richard I think we should add Richard to the biological parents section. Despite the admins' views of nurture vs nature (as stated in the infobox section of policies) it makes no sense to leave it out. Regardless of who raised Maggie, Richard is the biological father and omiting this fact in the infobox is akin to lying to the viewers. Having him in a separate section from the parents who raised her already indicates that she was not raised by her biological parents and besides that, having Richard in the info box is a statement of fact and I don't see why an opinion should get in the way of that. Fox709 (talk) 06:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC)fox